Legend of Dragoon II: The Chains of Fate
by Legend of Dragoon 2 RPG
Summary: One thousand years after the Second Dragon War, a new group of Dragoons must relearn the past or face total destruction
1. Prelude

Legend of Dragoon II

Legend of Dragoon II: 

The Chains of Fate 

Prelude 

It has been a thousand years since Dart and his friends risked everything to rescue Shana. One thousand years since Rose and Zeig's noble sacrifice. One thousand years; the world was at peace, the heroes of the second Dragon war have become legends. Now the legends have been forgotten, the truths about the dragoons have been forgotten, and now the world must remember or face total destruction. Seven people have been chosen, five received the Dragoon Spirits from their ancestors, and two were led. These are the chosen. They must unlock the past to save the present and preserve the future. 

**Dragoon of the Red-Eyed Dragon**

**Name:** Archer Tamarche

**Name Definition:** Destroyer of Sorrow

**Nick Names:** Arch, Moron

**Title:** The Mysterious Warrior of Solitude

**Age:** 19

**Height:** Five foot nine inches

**Weight:** 195 pounds

**Race:** Half Human Half Wingly

**Eye color** Red 

**Hair:** Red when angry, but brown regularly

**Dragoon:** Dragoon of the Red-Eyed Dragon

**Home:** Town of Neet

**Powers:** Flame Shot, Final Burst, Explosion, and Red-Eyed Dragon

**Weapon:** Double Two-handed Claymore swords made of diamond, bamboo, steel, and red obsidian

**Dragoon of the Black Burst Dragon**

**Name:** Adrienne 

**Name meaning:** Dark One 

**Nicknames:** Reinne 

**Title:** Shadow Mistress 

**Age:** 16 

**Height:** 5'7" 

**Weight:** 128lbs 

**Eye color** Dark Blue 

**Hair:** Red 

**Dragoon:** Black Burst Dragon 

**Home:** Ulara, hidden city of the Winglies 

**Powers:** Astral Drain, Death Dimension, Demon's Gate, and Black Burst Dragon 

**Weapon: **Shadow Dragon (rapier) 

**Dragoon of the Green-Tusked Dragon**

**Name:** Aori 

**Name meaning:** gust of wind 

**Nicknames:** A-ko, Ri-ri, and shorty 

**Title:** The Wind Manipulator 

**Age:** 18 

**Height:** 5'2'' 

**Weight:** 100lbs 

**Race:** Human 

**Eye color** One gold eye, and one green eye 

**Hair:** dark brown 

**Dragoon:** Dragoon of the Green-Tusked Dragon 

**Home:** Basil 

**Powers:**Wind Blaster, Rose Storm, Gaspless, and Jade Dragon 

**Weapon:** Glaive 

**Dragoon of the Violet Dragon**

**Name:** Enrai (real name: Tanshin) 

**Name meaning:** Distant Thunder (Alone) 

**Nicknames:** N/A 

**Title:** The Lightning Flayer 

**Age:** 17 

**Height:** 5'10" 

**Weight:** 147lbs. 

**Race:** Human 

**Eye color** Brown 

**Hair:** Blond 

**Dragoon:** Dragoon of the Violet Dragon 

**Home:** Rouge. 

**Powers: **Atomic Mind, Thunder Kid, Thunder God, and Violet Dragon 

**Weapon:** Knuckles or a long, gleaming claw that attaches to his right hand. 

**Dragoon of the White Silver Dragon**

**Name:** She doesn't remember 

**Meaning: **

**Nickname:** Ghost 

**Title:** Silent Ghost 

**Age: **17 

**Height:** 5.6 

**Weight: **120 lbs. 

**Race: **Human 

**Eye color **Light Jade 

**Hair: **Silvery white with strands of black--almost like reverse graying. 

**Dragoon:** The White Silver Dragoon 

**Dragoon Home:** Originally Dennigrad 

**Powers: **Moonlight, Star Children, Gates of Heaven, and White Silver Dragon 

**Weapon:** Bow

**Dragoon of the Blue Sea Dragon **

**Name:** Kosuke 

**Nicknames:** Kos 

**Title: **Guardian of the mist. 

**Age:** 21 

**Height:** five feet even 

**Weight:** 90 lb 

**Race:** Wingly 

**Eye color** Sea Blue 

**Hair:** Light blue 

**Dragoon:** Dragoon of the Blue Sea Dragon. 

**Home:** The area between Donau and Furni. Donau is a port city and Furni is called the Water City. 

**Powers: **Freezing Ring, Rainbow Breath, Diamond Dust, and Blue Sea Dragon 

**Weapon:** Trident

**Dragoon of the Golden Earth Dragon**

**Name:** Ryu

**Title:** The man who is not a man

**Age:** 21

**Height:** 5feet 7inches

**Weight:** 350 pounds

**Race:** part Gigantos

**Eye color** gold

**Hair color** light blonde

**Dragoon:** golden dragon

**Home:** He calls both the home of the Gigantos and valley of corrupted gravity his home

**Powers: **Grand Stream, Meteor Strike, and Golden Dragon

**Weapon:** a large hammer fashioned from a rock about five times the size of a persons head and a stick just barely less thick than a tree trunk

Dragoon of the Divine Dragon 

Has not been chosen yet. 


	2. Dragoons Revealed

Dragoons Revealed

**Legend of Dragoon II:**

**The Chains of Fate**

Chapter 1: Dragoons Revealed
    
    Adrienne
    
    "Are you sure you want to do this, Rienne?" The most ancient of Winglies, Charle, asked the young girl. "You are going to have
    
    to cross several of the dragoon's territories. It will be dangerous."
    
    
    "I know, Charle, but I have to go see my parents. I've been gone for so long. They must think I'm dead." Rienne replied, sadly.
    
    
    "Well, just remember, my dear, you will always have a home here. I look upon you like a daughter." She said softly as she 
    
    kissed her on the forehead. "The portal to the Gigantos home should be open. From there you should be able to go to Donau
    
    and board a boat to Furni. You should be able to find your way home from there. Try to keep a low profile and come back to
    
    us."
    
    
     "I will."
    
    
    Adrienne, the Dark Dragoon, made her way back to Dennigrad. She had several close calls, not all of them were with 
    
    Dragoons. She managed to buy passage on a ship heading to Furni, the Water City, and home of Kosuke, the Dragoon of the
    
    Blue Sea Dragon. 
    

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Archer
    
    Archer rode his dark horse into his hometown of Neet, where there were many old but strong buildings of wood. He jumped
    
    off his horse, and walked into a small bar, with 3-5 people drinking a beer of some sort. The men glanced at him, but ignored
    
    his presence, and his long cloak followed his path. He sat at the bar and ordered a drink, and drank he did. About five beers,
    
    and then he turned to another man who sat down. It was a large Gigantos, about 7 feet in height. He grumbled something, and 
    
    sat down next to Archer. Archer took out a brown handheld sack of metal and placed it on the bar. The Gigantos looked
    
    down, and opened it, revealing a rewarding amount of gold. "My information?" He asked. 
    
    
    The Gigantos nodded with a grin, and reported, "There is rumor that a special person is passing through the Dragoons
    
    territory."
    
    
    Archer looked up and him and sighed. "Idiot..." He turned and walked out the door. Arch rode on as the Red Dragoon, and
    
    decided to take a horse ride around...
    
    
    ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    
    Aori
    
    
     
    
    
    Quietly a young lady, who seems of prominent stature, sits on the throne. Her legs swing back and forth seemingly unable
    
    to touch the ground. She watches the party, it was actually a party dedicated her... Queen 
    
    Aori, this was one of the few times you would actually catch her in a dress. Unfortunately, 
    
    the whole reason for this party was to put her in the dress. She glances over at her advisors
    
    who seem to be enjoying the party rather well, occasionally glancing over at her with a pleased
    
    disposition on their faces. She sighed again and yawned from boredom, although she looked lady
    
    like, she definitely wasn't. A plan began to formulate in her mind, she needed to get out of 
    
    here before they drove her nuts. Quickly seeing the advisors distracted, she quietly slid out
    
    of her seat and proceeded to the nearest exit.
    "And where do you think your going QUEEN Aori?" A familiar voice 
    resounded behind her.
    "Ehehehe... hey Macky..." She turned around to meet the gaze of an elderly man with a wide, 
    
    round, and wrinkled face. Normally his disposition was nice, but right now he seemed quite 
    
    upset.
    "Aori!! What did I tell you about calling me that!! It's Mackaliah!!" 
    "Ahh Macky don't have a hissy fit."
    "Besides that... just where do you think your going?" He crosses his arms over his chest as he
    
    begins to tap his foot.
    "I have to go to the bathroom! Jeez can't a girl even be aloud to use the toilet??" She 
    
    begins to hop up and down on each foot and rather quick paced.
    "Oh. Well... I uh... go ahead..." He quickly turned around walking back into the crowd.
    "Whew, that was close... haha, the sucker!" She began to scamper down the hallway a grin on 
    
    her face as she whipped off her dress, wearing her traveling clothes. She quickly undoes her 
    
    hair and wipes off the make-up and heads for the window she planned to use as an exit.
    "Hehe, finally! I need to get out of here... but... maybe I should stay instead of adventuring.
    
    I mean I do have a castle to run... but all my ancestors went exploring and adventuring! 
    
    Sooooo, I should carry out that duty and let the adventuring live on... OOO is Macky gonna be 
    
    mad when he finds out I'm gone..." Quickly she grabs her trusty glaive and a month worth of 
    
    provisions and money she hid in the wall and sets out the window.
    "It's strange... but... I don't just want to get out of here for adventuring... it feels like 
    
    something's calling me... Oh well... no biggy..."
    She began to walk down the road as soon as she was half a mile down the road a loud, 
    
    "AOOOOOORIIII!!!!!!!!" resounded from the castle.
    "Uh oh... hehehehe" Aori began to quicken her pace and made it to the cross roads looking about
    
    trying to figure what road she should take.
     
    

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    
    Enrai
    
    
     
    
    
    A few days earlier....
    "Are you sure you should be leaving? What if another dragoon or something tries to attack 
    
    Rouge?" A young woman complained as she walked hurriedly next to the young man. 
    
    
     
    
    
    Enrai looked down at her and pushed back some of his hair. "You already know who will protect you. Besides, I never said 
    
    the dragoon was going to attack. She or he is merely on the move. I shouldn't be gone for more than a few weeks at most."
    
    
    
    "But Sir Enrai...!"
    
    
    
    "Oh hush already. I'm leaving now." Enrai walked past the gates of the town he was born in and traveled down 
    
    the road. Where he was going to start was beyond him, but he figured if something was going 
    to happen it was going to happen. Enrai rubbed his chin as he walked, "I never thought I would
    
    actually be traveling like in the stories I've heard. I hope the townspeople don't start 
    
    thinking of me as some hero or something..." He scowled a bit after another thought crossed his
    
    mind, "Damn it all if something DOES attack and my brother beats them. Then HE'LL be the hero. 
    
    Aw damn...maybe I should accuse him of being a monster or something and let the guardsmen lock 
    
    him up...hehehehe..."
    Present day and time...
    Enrai was still walking. Every place he had stopped in previously had no information whatsoever
    
    and this was proving to be a rather boring little 'adventure'. He was coming onto the next set 
    
    of crossroads, one that would lead him to Basil. "Might as well see if anything interesting is 
    
    happening there..." He felt his ears perk up at the sound of a scream, "Eh? I think I'm hearing
    
    things...I swear I hear Ao-something or another..." Enrai was too deep in thought when he felt 
    
    himself ram into a smaller form. He looked down and saw a girl there...a rather small one at 
    
    that. "Eh? Forgive me. I was lost in thought." Enrai looked her up and down, "Um, pardon me for
    
    saying but shouldn't you be with your papa or something? Its not safe for young girls to travel
    
    alone..."
    

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Archer

Arch was riding on his horse to the next small town. After a couple hours, he reached it. He finds himself lost almost instantly, but finds a man on the ground. He jumps swiftly off the horse, and walks over to the man. "Who did this to you?" He asks calmly. 

"The little girl..." he manages to mumble as he points to her. 

Arch looks at her, and asks, "Why'd you beat this man up?" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aori

"I suppose your assuming I'm a little girl too????" Her eyes flare up and a big funky wave thing crashes behind her. She glares evilly at him. "I beat him up because he called me a YOUNG girl... who needs to be with her PAPA." She stands there her fists clenched glaring at the guy.  
  
"And who the heck are you?!!! Man so many people going to Basil these days." She looks at the guy who had gotten beaten up and looks at him realizing what she's done even though she was called a little girl she runs over to him.  
  
"Oh dear!! Are you ok??? I didn't mean to be that violent...." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kosuke

Yet another story of the blue dragon is told by a grandfather to a group of kids. The boat drifts silently through a narrow mist filled channel.  
  
High atop a jagged rock that lines the valley a figure silently keeps a vigil on the passing ships. His keen eyesight observes the boat. "Now the one I'm looking for", he whispers. Still he stands in silence, trident on his back, waiting for something... 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Archer

"Names Archer," He says with a smile. She runs over to the man, asking if he's okay. 

"Oh dear!! Are you ok??? I didn't mean to be that violent...." 

"He looks like he'll be fine..." Archer manages to say. "Anyway, where are you off to?" He asks. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enrai

Enrai wasn't expecting that AT ALL. Go figure...the kid had spunk...He calmly, as if nothing had happened, pushed himself off the ground and stood, dusting off his clothing casually. Enrai looked down at her, an eyebrow raised, "Pretty decent punches you throw there." In his head, he thought, "Good lord...note to self: Never underestimate the little things in life...they CAN and ALMOST did kill you." He double-checked his gear, particularly the claw attached to his belt, and looked to the new man. He took a moment to check him over before speaking, "Hmmm…well, no need for any concern on your part, stranger. It was obviously my fault and this was my punishment." Enrai stretched his arms, hearing them crack, before turning back to the girl, "My apologies. I'll be fine miss." Enrai refrained from saying young or little again. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aori

"Well still, sorry, mister..." She turns around to look at Archer and blinks a bit. "Me? Anywhere but here... ehe..." She turns to look at the castle although it could have looked like she looked at the city. She smiles a bit and then turns to the other young man and blinks a bit. In that instance she runs over and hops on his back and looks at him, "If your going to treat me like a little girl or at least assume I am one then I might as well as act like one. Anyways where are you going mister? OH! And what's your name?" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enrai

Enrai winced a bit as the girl jumped onto his back. He must have received a few bruises from when she beat the living tar out of him. He looked at her from over his shoulder, "I'm just traveling. Basil  
was going to be my next stop...oh, and my name is Enrai." He hefted her up a bit, "I hope you're comfortable there..." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aori

"Quite comfortable in fact." She smiled at him from his back and then hacked a bit as he mentioned Basil. "Errmmmm, no need to go there ya know it's just a small kingdom, no one of real importance, besides the rulers are out on a journey and wouldn't appreciate visitors to much... ehhehehhe." She sweat dropped a bit, not wanting to go back there at all. She gulped some. "Oh yeah! My name is Aori, Sir Enrai, that's to you to Mr. Archer." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Archer

Archer nodded politely then was on his way. He went into a bar and had a beer, overhearing a conversation in particular...  
  


"So, you really say your weapon can destroy everything?" 

  
"Yes... It has the power to destroy whole cities..."  
  


"What if Dragoons get involved in stopping you..."  
  


"They cannot. It's too powerful. I'm on my way now..." The man left. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enrai

"Uh huh..." Enrai peered at the girl closely, "I'm sure the kingdom of BASIL is a very small place, with NOTHING in it." He quirked an eyebrow at her, smirking ever so slightly, "And your name is Aori,  
correct. Isn't it funny that you have the same name as the ruler of Basil?" He took a step away from the road to Basil, "So...where do YOU suggest we go?" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aori

She looked at him with an erked statement on her face. "Well, personally anywhere but Basil... it's just well, not so fun... ehe... and me having the rulers name... well… ehe… that was just a coincidence... so off we go! How bout we head to the ocean? I hear it's really nice there!" She waited for him to walk away since she was on his back ever so comfortably. She looked at him with a shit-eating grin giggling a bit. If he was going to treat her, or assume she was a little girl she might as well as act it. Besides it's hard to believe a little girl that looked maybe 14 or 15 would rule Basil when in fact the stories rumored around was about an 18 year old girl, and she was in fact that chick, but she decided to keep it a secret for now, although from the looks of it the guy was gonna figure out one way or another. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enrai

"As you wish your MAJESTY." Enrai spoke in a tone that made it hard to tell if he was joking or serious. Without too much effort, he began walking in the direction the sign said the sea was at. He pretty much figured this girl was running from something, be it royal or not, but Enrai didn't really mind a traveling companion. But, if someone came after him for kidnapping or something, there was going to be hell to pay. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kosuke

Alone in the night a dragoon sails over the ocean. He scours the seas looking for something. He passes by several ships, not making his presence known. A wakeful sailor would say he saw something in the mist. He would describe majestic blue wings and distinctly seeing a trident. Could it be the legendary creatures of the seas? Everyone but the people of Furni would hear these rumors and be scared. The citizens of Furni would feed and nourish these rumors. The dragoon known as Kosuke passed these boats, waiting for the one to hold his prey. He disappears into the mist.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aori

Aori yawned a bit as the guy kept walking, she nuzzled her head into his back for a short bit trying to get a bit more comfortable. She looked around the surroundings, tall trees lined the walk ways, slowly dissipating as they get closer to their destination.  
  
"So uh... Where are ya from?" She quickly placed her head on his shoulder blinking a bit her gold eye reflecting a bit more then the green eye. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enrai

Enrai continued walking, going off into his own little place in his mind where he compiled everything he had on his mind. It took him a moment to realize the Aori had asked him a question, "Huh? Oh, excuse  
me. I come from Rouge. Been traveling around to see the world for a bit now." His attention went back to the road as another sign came before them. Stopping to look at it briefly, he turned his head to look at her, "We're almost there. A bit more walking and we'll be right in the city. I don't suppose you're coming on the boat with me well Aori-chan?" He spoke as he walked towards the city looming before them. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aori

She leaned her head more on his shoulders like a child would to a bigger brother or perhaps a father figure, and just mumbled a cute little, "mmm hmm... I don't wanna be left alone by myself." The constant walking and the rhythmic pattern of his feet hitting the floor made her a bit sleepy, not to mention the run from the castle to the crossroads, the dancing she had done before that, and all the  
annoying people she had to greet. She let him walk, watching, her eyes slowly closing as they enter the city, people looking at them a bit strangely and some going "awww isn't that cute. Look at that, they look so adorable." Another would be like, "You hardly see siblings get along like that now a days... although they don't resemble each other..." Aori just yawned a bit and cuddled into his back and was fast asleep before she knew it. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enrai

Enrai just nodded politely to the people as he passed by. He really didn't care what they thought of him and Aori. To his knowledge, Enrai would have to board a boat to investigate something he heard about in one of the other towns. A ghost or specter or something on that ground of the seas. It had wings and a trident type weapon...it sounded strangely familiar. Perhaps there was more to this spirit than met the eye. He looked back at Aori sleeping on his back and sighed. This was possibly going to be more difficult with someone else along, but it couldn't be helped. Without stopping, Enrai made his way to the port and called up to the first boat, "How much for passage?"  
  


"Eh? Don't you want to know where we're going?"  
  


"Don't really care."  
  


"And the girl?"  
  


"Don't think she cares much either."  
  


"Well, come on aboard then lad. You will be paying, of course?"  
  


"Of course." Enrai smirked as he was led on board. They took him to a room and he set Aori down on the bed gently before leaving to go on the deck to watch the ocean. Slowly, the ship began to sail away from the port. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Archer

Archer rode his horse to a warm-water port city, and rested at the closest inn. He went to his room, and looked out the window out to the ocean, wondering what his life would hold for him. He sat there, not knowing what to do with his life, once his mission was complete. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kosuke

Sighing as yet another ship takes to sea, Kosuke makes his rounds. He chooses his spot carefully. With a cloak of fog covering him, he awaits a crisp view of the passengers onboard the ship. Finally  
sighting his prey, the boy smiles. At last his wait is over.  
  
The man on the mast of the ship doesn't have much of a chance to say anything. The shift of night watch was boring enough as is to have to pay attention to any kinds of special details. The eerie full moon doesn't help his mood any. He almost nods off in the little bucket awarded to him for his shift.  
  
Eyes half open, he peers up at the moon once again. This time he is forced to rub his eyes, for he cannot believe what he thought he saw. A bird? Out this far. No wait, wings. He panics as he imagines the horror stories of the sea dragon. The creature that stalks the vessels, taking an unwary prey off to his tragic death.  
  
When he looks up at the moon, the vision is gone. The sky is as clear as he always remembered it.  
  
Down below the story is quite different, however. Aqua blue wings fold behind the back of a dragoon as he walks across the deck of the boat. Of the few on deck, no one says a word. As a matter of fact most do not even move. Kosuke walks across the deck, the crew of the  
ship parting a path before the dragoon. His trident gleams from his back as he makes his way toward a couple of shaking men. He reaches them and says, "You dare defile my people, then have the nerve to travel on my seas? You will pay dearly for that mistake. Quench the  
unending thirst of the seas!"  
  
He says nothing more, scooping up the two men and tossing them overboard.  
  
He makes his way to the edge of the ship as he prepares to fly off into the night. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Confrontation

Thanks for the great reviews

Thanks for the great reviews! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aori

Aori stirs a bit on the bed a bit uncomfortable, and then she opens her eyes. She's not supposed to be in a bed, she's supposed to be on Enrai's back. Frantically she jumps up shouting, "oh my god! Oh my god, OH MY GODDD!!! Where the hell am I!!???!!" She quickly ran out the room and up to the deck looking around with large eyes, quickly seeing two guys get tossed overboard she screams, 'DEAR GOD I'm DEAD!!! This must be purgatory!! Those guys are going to hell!!! AHHHHHH ENRAI!!!!!!" She frantically ran around until she spots a guy with a trident. Her eyes go even wider, 'I'm not in purgatory!! I must be in hell!! I'm sorry mommy that I never ate my peas when you told me too!!" She quickly sank down to her knees and begins to cry a bit, just like a little girl. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Archer

Arch sat in his room, watching a decently built man throw some sailors around. It was very amusing for him, a dragoon of fire. He stood at the window; just watching the town simply astonished at how humans were able to learn so quickly, the technology they needed. "Looks like the people are starting to learn... why can't they figure out that technology is really Armageddon?" Arch sighs as he sits on his bed. His sword in the red sheath, leans on the low-white wall, with the straps swirled to the floor.  
  
Some time passes, as Archer realizes he as fallen asleep. He wakes himself quickly, and then straps on his word. Over his sword, he puts on a dark-black cloak and steps out of the inn for a while. It turned to sunset quickly, and then there was a building that got his attention. "A party? I'll see if there's anything that interests me here," he thinks as he walks in and orders a drink... 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kosuke

Looking with morbid curiosity at the crowd on the ship, Kosuke decides to lets them all know how it is. He announces, "Just a lesson to learn here today. Do not commit crime in Furni, my hometown. If you do you will be tracked down like these dogs here today."  
  
He then turns to the captain sitting on a staircase and says, "Captain Harrison. Give my regards to your wife."  
  
He then walks to the edge of the ship looking to fly off into the mist. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enrai

"So..." Enrai spoke under his breath from where he was, around a corner on another part of the deck. He had watched the scene with this guy tossing the two frightened men overboard and raised an eyebrow in interest and thought, "This is what the other dragoons do for fun, eh? Not very sporting, picking on people who don't know better. Spirit my butt..." Enrai was suddenly awakened from his thoughts as a scream echoed into the air. Sounding strangely familiar, he took a chance to peek around the corner only to see Aori crying and shouting about being in hell. "Aori...what the..?" Cautiously, Enrai stayed back, watching closely. If the dragoon started something... 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aori

After she finishes crying and screaming, she finally calms and looks at the guy blinking a bit and wiping her tears away. Afterwards she got up after recognizing what he is and started walking straight towards him her eyebrows creased. She places her hand on his shoulder turns him around and smacks him across the face. She flips her hair from her face and glares at him for a bit and  
finally says.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing?! First of all, your a dragoon, and you shouldn't be parading around like some hot shot scaring the pants off of people like myself! If you're going to get someone do it on your own time. Damn it, your not suppose to do that! We aren't supposed to instill fear in people, we're suppose to help them!!"  
  
She places her hands on her hips waiting for a response, she was pissed now that her fright done up and left. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kosuke

Kosuke regards the girl silently. He quietly asks, "What do you mean 'we'?"  
  
He looks the girl up and down and silently says, "Well you may have a point where you come from, but the only way to suppress crime in these parts is to invoke fear in those who would ever dream of such things."  
  
He announces to all on the ship, "Let this be a lesson to any who would steal, rob, or plunder these parts. Swift watery death awaits you."  
  
He whispers to the girl, "I cannot be found here. Perhaps we will meet up at a later time."  
  
The dragoon quickly lets from the side of the ship, flying off into the mist.  
  
Once out of view he says to himself, "I wonder what she meant by we".  
  
A bubble floats up to him containing his two prisoners. He smirks looking down at them, but quickly returns his gave to the direction the ship had departed in. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aori

"Oh no you don't!!!! Your not just gonna run off like that! Not till I'm done talking to you!" She holds up her hand and a ray of light envelops her, then the wind engulfs her body and she stands there in her armor of the green-tusked dragoon. She quickly lifts off into the air her wings spreading elegantly as she flies up after him with utmost speed, not letting him escape. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enrai

Enrai's eyes widened a bit at the site of Aori running and then flying after the dragoon. "Damn it...How could I let this escape my view...?" He mentally berated himself as he took off in a run after Aori, his own light engulfing him with crackling lightning. By the time he had jumped off the deck, he was in full Violet Dragoon regalia and his wings spread, lifting him into flight, "Cripes...so much for trying to be incognito...Aori! I'm coming too!" Besides...this other dragoon may know something. As he flew up to Aori, he couldn't help but smirk at her just a bit, "Uh huh, nothing in Basil eh?" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aori

"ORO???" She quickly glanced over at Enrai who seem to have caught up with her. She smirked at his comment about the whole, "nothing in Basil" bit. "Well there was nothing interesting in Basil besides the fact that I came out of it." She continued to fly after the blue haired guy. The people down on the boat were gawking now, there were 3 dragoons... not one or two, but THREE. Aori stifled laughter from this sort and continued to go after him. "I suppose now you know what I meant by 'we'? Eh blue boy?" She glanced back over at Enrai; she was a bit surprised by his actions as well. "Well Enrai, I'm not the only one that's been keeping secrets eh?" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kosuke

Kosuke gawks at the two dragoons. He yells at them from below, "Stop putting on a show for the poor people onboard the ship. If you insist on this madness come with me. I'll explain later."  
  
He calls over his shoulder as he takes off at his top speed, "By the way. Did I mention how much I love the water? Welcome to my turf."  
  
Without further ado the other two dragoons get a firm soaking. The waves crash into the turf as if directed in some magnificent symphony. Kosuke flies low to the water, clearly headed to a cove on the mainland. When he gets there he allows the two hapless men in the bubble to drift off. He waits for the other dragoons to get past his distraction and follow him. He stands majestically on a cliff 100 feet above sea level. The boat sails off  
into the horizon, heading toward the town without the dragoons.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aori

Aori finally lands on the cliff coughing a bit as water had come into her throat. "Who are you calling a show off Mr. 'If you mess with my home town...cough cough...I'm gonna come and beat you up because I have to instill fear and wear my armor and blah blah blah.' I just got into my armor to get after you!" She shook herself a bit getting the water out of her hair and off her face. "Even if it were meant as a lesson, dragoons weren't meant to be used by people to instill fear, we are respected beings, we should uphold that honor..." She clamped her mouth shut for a moment and then cleared her throat after realizing she was beginning to sound like old Macky. "Eh, anyways... My name is Aori." She holds out her hand for him to shake it. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kosuke

Kosuke looks at Aori, eyes wide. He doesn't take her hand right off but proceeds to walk around the girl. He looks at her from every angle, scoping her out. He says, "Um. You're a dragoon too! I didn't know there was more than one of me! As for those criminals, they had to be brought to justice. That's how I earn my keep around here. As for your hometown I suppose you don't have to worry, seeing how I've never left these seas."  
  
He then takes her hand and shakes it. I'm Kosuke, some call me the sea serpent of these parts."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enrai

  
Enrai landed near Aori, coughing slightly from swallowing a little bit of water. He looked at the two of them before flapping the wings on his back, sending droplets of water everywhere, and running his hand through his hair. He wasn't paying much attention to their speech in particular, only noting Kosuke's mild surprise at the fact of another dragoon. He cleared his throat. "Ehem, must we really be so formal as to be in armor? Ugh..." Enrai flipped a wet piece of hair off his face muttering curses and "I dislike getting wet..." He looked at Aori and Kosuke again. "Now now, Aori, no need to snap to blue boy there just for defending his home. I do it all the time." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kosuke

Kosuke smiles in the light of Enrai's comments, replying, "Good. Well I'm glad to see at least someone understands. You wont get many complaints from Furni. They happen to like when thieves and robbers are brought to justice. As for being in this form, just give me a few more minutes while my magic does its work. We wouldn't want out bandits drowning before reaching their prison now would we?"  
  
He wonders if the others can see the strain that his ongoing spell has put him under. He then waves toward a beat up, but remarkably well built cottage, mentioning, "That is my home. You are welcome to stay the night, and we can walk to the town at first light."  
  
He finally returns to his normal form. The blue tunic he has on accents his messy blue hair and his light blue eyes. The trident towers over his back, as it is a good foot taller than he is. He calls over his shoulder as he walks toward his home, "So what exactly is it about the water that you dislike? I find it to be quite relaxing."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aori

She blinked for a few seconds at the guys' actions. She eventually shook his hand with a confused almost like, "ok..." type look on her face. "Well still... even if it is justice, just handle your business... it's not like you have to threaten everyone on the boat you know." She eventually turned back into her regular regalia. She quickly undid her braid on the side of her head and shook the water out of her hair, she sticks her hair piece in her pocket, and let's he brown hair straggle all over her shoulders and partially down her back. "Water and getting wet are two different things bud..." she finally replied listening to the guy babble on about how great water was. "Well, I guess since you offered for us to stay, I don't think I'd mind to much... what about you, Enrai?" She blinked her gold and green eyes. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enrai

"Water and lightning don't mix too well." Enrai recalled his armor and rung out his long, dark violet sleeves, "And besides which, as feminine as this may sound, I don't like getting my hair wet." He wasn't gonna mention that ships made him seasick as well. Enrai began to walk after Kosuke when a sudden realization struck. From the corner of his eye, Enrai looked Aori up and down, quirking an eyebrow. Dragoon, from Basil, fancy head piece, clothing too nice for any ordinary commoner, one's people honor talk, same name as the queen...gee, lemme think about this...As Enrai walked by Aori, he called to her casually, "Coming your highness?" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Archer

It was nighttime for Archer, wherever he was. He sat in a bar, drinking away, contemplating his past problems, as others do in a bar. He drank some fine liquor, and ate a few pieces of walnuts. He walked out, totally unphased by the poison of alcohol that seeped through his veins. "I must find other dragoons... I sense that there will be danger coming, and unless we don't join soon.... I must find them. But, I haven't even see one yet," Arch mumbled as he passed a few people on the moonlight road. "Bastard... Why did you leave me," He said to the sky as he looked up at the stars, thinking of whom who died for him. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kosuke

Kosuke really doesn't like explaining things to anyone. Personally he had spent most of his life dreaming. Dreaming of becoming a legendary warrior who saved the damsel in distress. His vision floats above his head. The heroic blue knight swooping in to save the day from evil. He sees how most of the people relish in the fact that they were being ridded of the scum of the Earth. Had Kosuke stopped to think about it, this was how he saw things but not entirely how things were. While most aboard the ship knew Kosuke would visit, those few others, including the villains had no clue. Those people were confused and frightened. Continuing his fantasy, Kosuke sees Aori. The supposed damsel shows no fear or relief that her knight had come. INSTEAD she begins to yell at him, her head twice its normal size. Then he runs in fear, fearing for his life, and the girl becomes a knight herself chasing him. When he looks back she breaths fire from her mouth at him as lightning strikes all around her.  
  
His mind clearing from the little vision Kosuke looks back at Aori who was just called "your highness." and he gasps, "And she's royalty too? Kowaii!"  
  
He opens the door to let them in. He says, "I'm sure its nothing like what you're used to, but it's my home."  
  
Inside the house Kosuke owns a bed and other basic furniture. Its perfectly clear that only one person lives here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aori

Aori, stopped in her tracks as soon as she heard the words, 'your highness.' "I don't know what you're talking about..." Her voice was all nervous and she kinda twitched a little until she heard Kosuke call her 'scary'. She quickly turned her gaze back over to him and stomped over once again grabbing his shoulder and turning him around facing her. An annoyed statement was on her face. "And what perchance is scary about me?" She raised an eyebrow looking at him. "And I mean jeez... I may be wild and all but I'm not all that bad... and besides the castle isn't all what… it's...cracked...up... to be..." She coughed a little and just proceeded to walk past the two up to the cottage quietly. Her face was a bit flushed. She exposed her secret... at least well it was apparent that Enrai figured what she was... she just proved it... 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kosuke

Kosuke watches as Aori makes her way into his house. He replies to her, "If you are a princess then that would mean that your father is a king. Which would mean that you are responsible for the high taxes. Meaning that you are responsible for the crime people commit. The list goes on and on. My hometown is made to suffer by people of royalty".  
  
He sighs again lowering his head saying, "But you probably have nothing to do with all that huh?" 

"Say", he continues, "What brings you two way out here? I don't think I've ever seen a dragoon out in these parts ever before."  
  
He disregards the fact that he is a dragoon. He then says, "Ok for tonight Aori can use the bed. I have a hammock that I can set up for you, Enrai. I usually use it when traveling or if I just feel like sleeping outdoors.  
  
Then he asks, "So what leads you to these parts? Are you off on some sort of adventure? Personally I have never left my hometown, but I have been meaning to go on some kind of a quest for some time now. I just never figured out where to go."  
  
He sets up the hammock for Enrai before having a seat on the floor, looking at his first two houseguests ever.


	4. Day and Night

New Page 1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aori

She quickly turned her body around facing Kosuke. Her face was blank for a few seconds as he dissed royalty, lowered her ranking, and that included her now deceased parents. She walked up to him again right after the spiel about the dragoons being in these parts and smacked him not hearing the rest. Her blood was boiling and she was ticked off. "Once again you have caused me to do that... Accusing royalty of being cheapskates... that's right I don't have anything to do with your country... I am the RULER of Basil... I am not a princess... I am the queen... My father died when I was very young... so talking about a king like that would not be very wise... the taxes where I live aren't as high as you presume... and have you ever thought about why people raised taxes sometimes? Sure maybe in your kingdom it's because your ruled by a tyrant maybe... but there are such things as inflation, financial securities... not only do the people suffer but so does the royal family! Bad things happen... trade is a big thing also! Always accusing us of being bothersome or rude, it really pushes my buttons..." She calmed down after venting a bit towards him. She didn't like it when people just assumed things about everyone like that. Thinking someone was this or that without even asking them. She sighed and quickly apologized for smacking him, it was wrong of her to do. "Only reason I'm here is just to get away from Castle life... it's hard being a prim and proper lady when you got a spirit like mine... They say I'm too wild… shoulda been born a boy, all that nonsense... and my chance came... bumped into pretty boy there..." she quickly motions to Enrai, "and ended up here... plus... haven't you guys felt something weird going on?" She didn't complain about the bed, she knew very well about declining offers when she ran off before, unaccustomed to such things... her back had been hurting for days. "Well, that's why I'm here..." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kosuke

Kosuke winces as the queen smacks him. He listens to her lecture about the harshness of royal life and he looks down at the ground. He wonders what this is that he is feeling inside. Pain! He hadn't been around people so much during his life, and was touted as a town hero more than anything, so aside from cheering and things his life had been anything but normal. He opens the door back up and looks off to the horizon.  
  
Without looking back he quietly says, "I apologize about my unkind words. I had no idea you weren't from around here and I am sorry your parents died. I never knew mine. As for the Kowaii part..."  
  
He turns around to face Aori. He then finishes his comment, "I think you are even scarier now, but in a mysterious way."  
  
He bows to Enrai saying, "Can you please take care of her majesty? I need to tend to something."  
  
He walks off to the face of the cliff they had landed on. Glancing back noting the door shut and no sign of his houseguests he removes his cloths. He then takes a leap from the cliff. His dive is a perfect swan dive into the trepid seas. As he breaks the surface he swims with the skill of someone accustomed to having done so many times. He swims inside of a cave and ends up in a hidden passage deep within the very mountain itself. He dons a robe that he had left there and lights a torch. He soon enough finds his two prisoners who are cowering in a corner. He walks up to them, looking quite ominous in his shroud. He says, "So. Do you two regret robbing that tavern the other day?"  
  
The both say, "Yes."  
  
He says, "How do you plan on making your wrongs right?"  
  
One of the two says, "We will do anything master."  
  
Kosuke responds, "Don't call me that. I give you two options. First is, that you work in the very tavern you robbed to pay back that which you owe. The second is banishment from the lands. If you choose banishment, the next time I see you I will not go easy!"  
  
They both agree to do the work and Kosuke flashes them a smile saying, "I knew you would be reasonable."  
  
Then he points to a large stack of boxes in the corner. He says, "Tonight I am sure you will eat well. I just pray that you know how to cook. Last person who didn't know how to cook didn't eat so well. There's enough food there to feed an army. Help yourself until you are stuffed. Tomorrow I will walk you to town."  
  
They both say, "Thank you ma...err sir."  
  
Kosuke nods to them and wishes them a pleasant evening. Then he walks to the corner and shucks off the cloak before jumping into the water and returning to the surface.  
  
He sighs to himself as he swims, "Now where am I going to sleep. I used up both beds. Oi Oi I need to plan ahead for such things." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aori

Aori's lip twitched slightly when she heard the kowaii part again. This time she just sighed and brushed it off. Her arrogance was showing through and she knew it. She was being mean when this guy had offered them a place to sleep. She got up. "I'm gonna go outside and see that guy, I think I honestly should apologize..." She said this to herself quietly as she quickly donned her hair into a braid on the side of her hair again and walked out the door. She walked around for a short bit looking around for a bit until she noted a figure swimming in the water. "Crap... oh well, I need the exercise anyway..." She quickly turned herself around and began to scale down the cliff, occasionally grabbing the loose rock and almost falling, with also the "OWW DAMN IT THAT HURT!!" occasional remarks when running her fingers into sharp rocks and what not. She was 2 feet from getting to the bank until two loose rocks were presented to her hands and she fell into the water with a rather large splash. She coughed a bit and stood up drenching wet and looked at the figure swimming about she was about to say something until she noticed something. He wasn't clothed. She just kind of pointed wide-eyed with her finger pointed out her mouth gapping open. Quickly she turned around a blush on her face, "I guess... I uh... will say it another time..." She quickly walked back up to the bank and slowly began her scale upward back to the little cottage.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kosuke

Kosuke looks back at his home after climbing back into his clothes. He looks up at the full moon. He says in a low voice, "Man, why didn't I think about a thing such as this. I never before planned on having houseguests. What am I going to do? I suppose I could always sleep with Aori. No wait that wouldn't be right. It's probably against some kind of royal decree to sleep even in the same room as a queen. Maybe Enrai...no that simply wouldn't work either..."  
  
He rubs his chin as he debates his situation. He finally groans and walks to the peak of the cliff. He nestles himself up against a rock and takes off his cloak. He lays it out under him, just covered by his undershirt. Elevates, as his position is he looks off to the horizon. He wonders, *is now the time for adventure. Finally after years of dreaming? *, He looks back at the house, *With those two? *  
  
He closes his eyes and enjoys the breeze rolling in off the sea. He knows it will get colder as the night sets in, but he realizing there's nothing he can do...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aori

Glancing over her shoulder as she looks down, she sees he finally got dressed in some clothes, finally to her relief. She started climbing back down after being halfway up on the cliff. Another workout for her. First climbing then descending, then climbing, then descending, it was kind of making her a bit tired. Once again to the reluctant cliff edge she places her hands on two loose rocks and plunges back into the water. After coughing and sputtering a bit she gets up grumbling to herself, soaking wet and walks over to where Kosuke is laying down, her boots making a soft 'squishing' noise. "Hoi..." She raised her voice as to get his attention, stumbling more on the rocks on the ground. She was standing over him now her hands on her hips and a tired statement on her face. "Listen up, sorry if I treated you the way I did, I shouldn't have gone all cocky... after all this is your home... and I don't expect to be treated like royalty, in fact I don't want to be treated like one... I just want to be treated like everyone else... which was why I was hiding the fact I was royalty to begin with. I'm not prim and proper like what everyone expects a queen to be, and I tend to break all the rules I guess... Well anyways sorry..." She shivered a bit in the wind from the air hitting her wet clothes. "You can have the bed, you deserve it since I been such a bitch, I'll just take the floor alright?" She turned around waving some and started walking back sloshing a bit through the water and falling occasionally.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kosuke

Kosuke sighs at the girl, who is steadily walking away toward the sheer cliff face. He comments, "You climbed THAT? You are very odd for a queen. Come this way. Lets take the easy way up."  
  
He points to a path leading around the back of the cliff. He also says, "As for the bed I couldn't..." then he continues, "...Mrs. Yuri taught me the way to be hospitable. Don't worry about what you said. I am used to royalty in this land. I had no idea you weren't from around here. I bet you could tell I'm not used to talking to people. Sorry for putting the two of you out like this."  
  
As he walks he knows she must be cold in her wet outfit, so once again he removes his cloak and tosses it to her. He then says, "When we get back to the house I will find you some more clothes to wear. Something about the form I can take makes it where I don't get wet at all. When I'm normal though even though the water abandons my skin the moment I leave the sea, it still remains in my cloths. Ano...you didn't see...um..." he trails off.  
  
For the rest of the trip back to the house Kosuke's deep red blush directly contrasts with the blue of his hair and clothing.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aori

"How come nobody told me this to begin with?????" Aori quickly stumbled her way back to Kosuke, tripping on rocks the water weighing on her legs... she takes the robe and places it around her shoulders as she lets out a real large sneeze. She sighs and follows him trudging up the path, and then she hears him mention the part about him being nekky. She began to blush as well, remembering that. She also tried stifling her laughter, after all it's not everyday you could make fun of someone by seeing him naked. She also noticed the fact that she was a wee bit taller then him. In her head she had a silent victory, but that smile was enforced upon her face. At this moment she decided she was gonna mess with him...  
  
Quickly before he walked into his home she thrusts her arms around his neck with a sensual grin on her lips, "Embarrassed because I saw you naked? You know... you're not half that bad..." She takes one of her fingers and trails it up his collarbone, letting her hair down at the same time to drip on him a little making her look a bit more susceptible.

  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kosuke 

Kosuke gulps. He had heard of this sort of thing from around town, but a real girl had never before touched him. That magnified by the fact she was royalty Kosuke feels his legs grow weak. He stops walking and stammers, "Well I hadn't thought about being embarrassed. I assume you had seen your travel partner before in the nude..." he tries to make heads or tails of her last comment, "...not...half...bad? Ano...I don't um...know um...about...um...wait...gomen nasai!"  
  
He looks at the ground realizing that he made no sense what so ever.  
  
After walking in silence for virtually ever he looks at the girl and asks, "So tell me what happened? Its not every day you see a queen traveling in secrecy. What is your story?"  
  
He prays in silence that he had changed the subject...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enrai

Enrai watched Aori leave and shrugged before walking about the cabin. He was bored. Be as fun as chasing a big little blue person may be, it didn't take long for Enrai to become bored when he was idle. Quickly exiting the cabin, he made his way to behind the small home and began to stretch his limbs accordingly. With the little people's problems gone for the time, Enrai was free to practice in relative ease. He first started out in a slow motion, mimicking simple punches and kicks in the air. This lasted about a 2 minutes or so before he became swifter and started doing jumping kicks along with the simple attacks. Sometimes, the kicks would almost go as high as his head. About 3 minutes later, Enrai stopped his exercise and stretched, listening to his arms pop a little. "Well...our little queen can take care of herself...and blue boy seems well off. And…I'm still bored." Enrai laid down on the ground, looking up at the sky, "Well, this is getting interesting. I figured traveling alone would be better for me...probably still is but the company isn't that bad. * Enrai covered his mouth when he yawned and looked up at the moving sky, "I guess a nap won't hurt..." As if on cue, the Violet Dragoon closed his eyes and fell asleep, claw still near him. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aori 

Aori quickly jumped off his shoulders and pinched his cheek. "Heh, that was cute." She walked forward sort of avoiding the question of why she was traveling. It was sort of a stupid reason to her so she didn't bother even explaining. "Oh and dude... I never saw Enrai naked... you gotta give me more credit than that... I just met the dude ya know??" She walked up to the cabin before him and pushed open the door. "Hoiy... Enrai? Enrai?" She glanced about the cabin for a bit looking for him sneezing a bit again. She quickly walks out the door narrowly missing Kosuke, but nonetheless doesn't run into him. She quickly wanders around back and sees Enrai sleeping there. An evil grin spreads across her lips. Slowly stalking forward like a cat, and the fact she's done this on a many hunting trips, she thrusts forward and pounces him* 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kosuke

Kosuke watches Aori and Enrai. He smiles at the scene and says, "Looks like they don't need me for the night. I suppose if I work hard I can make myself a new hammock and get some sleep."  
  
He walks around looking for something soft to use. After a fruitless search he looks out over the calm ocean. He knows the seas obey him and would never act up in his presence. Somehow this feeling soothes him. Then a light bulb appears over his head. He shouts, "Soo Desu Ka! Why didn't I think of this before?"  
  
The boy holds out his hands over the sea. His hands begin to glow with a tranquil blue color. Suddenly the water presents itself before Kosuke forming a soft bed of sorts. Kosuke nearly plunges in before realizing his weakness to the water.... HIS CLOTHES!! He gasps and walks behind a rock. The water follows him and he quickly disrobes. Then he steps into the opaque waters. They engulf him, giving him a feeling of floating and one of natural warmth. He cushions his head against the waters and quickly dozes off. His dreams are of the adventures that await him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enrai

Enrai was just starting to have a dream when a noise caught his attention. It sounded like...

  
"Egah!" Enrai felt something pounce him from his spot on the ground and instinctively he reached for his claw and held it to the neck of whoever pounced him. "Oh...its you." Enrai put the claw away and got off the ground, picking Aori up at the same time and setting her down on the ground, "If you insist on pouncing me, at least do it when I don't have a weapon. I could have cut your head off." He frowned a bit before stretching and heading back to the cabin, "I wonder if the blue boy has any food? If not, I guess I'm going to have to cook  
something." He glanced at Aori, "You coming?"

  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ghost

She watched from the top-most branches of the trees as the family made its way down one of the better-trodden paths. With the blankets, basket and excited children, there was no doubt as to what the villagers from were doing out here...they were on a picnic.  
  
The young girl tossed her leather-tied silvery-white hair back behind her shoulder as she crouched back against the tree she was in, pushing back the few black strands of hair that lay in bangs around her face. The leaves around her shadowed her perfectly, and no one, had they bothered to look up, would have been able to see her. Which was how she preferred it. She didn't dislike people...but she saw no reason to get close to them.  
  
Her light, jade green eyes narrowed in worry as she watched the youngest of the three children wander off the path. The little one was barely more than a toddler, but the parents weren't paying much attention.  
  
~~...not good for the little one...~~ the girl thought, and sighed to herself. The parents needed to come get the child...  
  
The girl rose into a well-balanced crouch, judging the distance between herself and the next tree. She would have to get the parents attention somehow, before the child got lost....  
  
She leapt, landing lightly enough on the next branch that it barely moved. Now she was almost over the child...She looked up, to see the parents several hundred yards off. Amazing that they hadn't noticed yet...  
  
With a well placed kick to a dead branch beside her, she made it crack open. The sound echoed like a shot through the forest, and all of the family stopped, looking around in surprise. The mother, spying her baby so far away from them, rushed back to pick up the child before she could disappear into the foliage. The woman bustled off to rejoin her family, gently scolding the little one as they walked.  
  
The girl smiled, watching them go. The family was safe enough for now...still...  
  
She paused before making her next leap, thinking about how the little ones kept wandering off. If it happened again...  
  
The girl known as the 'Silent Ghost' blinked, than made her decision...she would follow them and keep them safe, if she could.  
  
  
*********************  
  
A few hours later, the family had eaten, played and enjoyed themselves. Once settled in a sunny spot, the parents had been amazingly vigilant. Soundless, the Ghost had curled up high in the branches above, allowing herself to doze as the family played on.  
  
After a while, though, a cold breeze awoke her....a cold breeze, and the faintest sound. Ghost looked down, realizing that the family has left some time ago, and the cold breeze she was feeling was the evening winds starting to pick up.  
  
Smoothing her tattered sleeves against her arms, Ghost sat up, looking around as she tried to decipher what the odd sound was. It almost sounded like the wind, distorted as it was by the trees. But after a moment, she realized she was hearing the sounds of a child in distress...and the fainter sounds of a woman, calling with a panicked voice. The little one must have gotten lost...  
  
Ghost stood up, quickly getting her bearing on the frightened crying. With practiced leaps, she made her way through the trees in the forest, searching for the child and hoping to find her before the monsters of the forest did.  
  
She found the child soon afterwards, curled up and sobbing in the crook of a moss-covered tree. Ghost paused as she looked down on the child, and then around the surrounding forest. she could no longer here the woman calling, so the child had wandered far away...  
  
Ghost sighed. She liked to stay hidden..but...  
  
The little one needed home...  
  
Her leap took her silently to the ground next to the weeping curl. Ghost looked at the child, who had yet to notice her in it's own fearful crying, and then kneeled next to the little girl, gently touching the child's shoulder.  
  
Ghost put her finger to her lips as the girl jerked away in startled surprise, then looked up at the apparition before her.   
  
The child's eyes widened as she took in the white hair, the pale skin, and the ragged tunic, leggings and ankle boots. Then her mouth formed a perfect, and perfectly surprised 'O'. Ghost smiled gently, offering the girl a hand.  
  
Hesitant at first, the child stared at the hand for a moment before wrapping her own around it and standing up. Her brown, innocent eyes looked up at Ghost's face.  
  
"Forest Ghost take Mimi home?" the child asked quietly. Ghost smiled and nodded, gently leading her out onto the path and back towards her home. It took some time, for the child had wandered far before her parents discovered her missing, but Ghost finally led her back to  
where the path led out of the forest.  
  
They could both hear the frantic cries of searching adults, and Ghost looked down to smile and cock her head at the little one. The child, in return, took her thumb out of her mouth and laughed at Ghost. They could clearly hear the child's mother...now quickly approaching, as  
she called for her daughter.  
  
"Mimi...? Mimi, baby, where are you....? Mi...mi...?" the woman was astounded to see her daughter right before her...but was even more surprised to see the faintest hint of white in the trees above as Ghost quickly made her way up...and out of sight.  
  
The stunned silence lasted until the child squealed happily, running to hug her mother.  
  
"Mommy! The Silent Ghost showed me how to come back here...Mommy...she's so nice...I'm so glad to see you..." the rest of the child's tirade was buried in her mother's neck as she was lifted and cradled.  
  
The woman let her clutch and ramble on as she looked around the trees. She knew she had seen something...but what...?  
  
And then she looked at her child, happily snuggled against her, and smiled herself. Of course...it had to have been the Ghost...and she had once again brought someone safely from the forest. The woman knew she had been happy, as had her child, and she hugged the girl closer to her as she looked out to where she had seen the flash of white.  
  
"Thank you, Wandering Ghost...Thank you for bringing my child back to me." Nothing answered her but the sound of the evening breeze rustling in the leaves above, but the woman bowed anyway as she made her way back out of the forest, and to her warm safe home. She and her daughter.  
  
Ghost watched from the trees above, smiling when the thanks came, but made no answer. Like a true ghost, she did not speak. But...  
  
~~Be careful, and take care of you and yours...~~ Ghost thought silently back to the pair, watching them as they quit the forest altogether, and disappeared down the path leading back to the village. Satisfied, Ghost went to go hunt for her supper.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrienne

"Damn this thrice-accursed fog!" The captain of the ship, Donau's Rose, snarled as he attempted to find his way.  
  
*This is no natural fog. I feel it.* The lithe red-haired 16 year old, mused. "Captain Dellaroyse," She says, turning her midnight blue eyes on the captain, "is there usually this much fog this time of year?"  
  
The captain jumped when the all-consuming silence was broken, he glanced over to the young girl. He was surprised to see such old eyes in such a young body. "Well, ma'am, to tell ye the truth, no. T'is the Sea Serpent's work."   
  
Adrienne frowns, in contemplation. "A sea serpent?"  
  
"Aye, the fools in Furni call 'I'm the Guardian o' the Mists." Dellaroyse scoffs. "Guardian, HA! He summons up this fog and then terrorizes the boats traveling to Furni. That's why you had to pay such a pretty penny to travel. It's expensive to find a crew willin' to travel these haunted waters. All it takes is one meetin' with the Serpent and the most harden sailors become landlubbers. No offense meant, Milady."  
  
A sailor tying off one of the lines shivers and says, "T'is said that he throws overboard those who displease him and then he takes 'em back to 'is lair and eats 'em."  
  
"Truly? Do you think he will attack us?" Adrienne says, while staring out into the fog.  
  
"Well, I say we have a sportin' chance. About five other ships left out of port about the same time as us." Dellaroyse said reassuringly, but he couldn't keep the small quaver from being heard.  
  
Suddenly, the ship lurched, as a resounding crunch echoed in the silent evening. Adrienne and many of the crew were thrown to the deck. The captain ran over to Adrienne, "Are ye alright, miss?"  
  
"Yes, what happened, Captain?" She said as she pulled herself up.  
  
"We ran aground. You'll be safer if you stay here, I'll be goin' below to see how badly we've been damaged."  
  
Adrienne nods as the captain ran below. As time passed the fog thinned, until finally Adrienne could see the stars, and soon she could see the land. The captain returns to the deck. "Now this damned fog decides to lift!" He snarls as he stalks over to the maps. After a few moments he looks up. "Miss, I'm afraid we've over shot Furni. But we are within walkin' distance to  
Neet. From there ye should be able to get an escort to wherever ye need to be. I'll send my cabin boy with ye."  
  
"Thank you, Captain. I would appreciate the escort." Adrienne replied politely. *Though I hardly need it* She thinks.  
  
Within ten minutes, Adrienne was once more standing on solid land and in less than an hour she was walking into the inn in the village of Neet.  
  
The next morning...  
  
"To get to Dennigrad you'll have to pass through the Haunted forest. It would be better for you to follow the coast to Furni then join up with a caravan." A villager tells Adrienne.  
  
"It may be better but it will take too much time. I have to go straight to Dennigrad." Adrienne says, turning to leave.  
  
"Well I warned you! Don't you be blaming me when the Ghost comes for your soul!" The villager shouted at Adrienne's retreating form.  
  
"So, Tobias, 'ow long you give 'er" A farmer asked him.  
  
"Less than a day, then the Ghost'll get her. Pity if you ask me. What a waste of a pretty girl." Tobias said as the two men returned to their work. As Adrienne's form faded into the trees.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ghost

Ghost awoke with the rising sun, yawning and stretching as the leaves that had covered her cascaded to the ground around her. She often slept under the old leaves from last year on chill nights, for they provided a decent warmth. She scanned the forest around her as she stood, making sure that no one had seen her arise, and then made her way into the trees, ready to start her day.  
  
It was a sunny day, if still a little chill, and she watched with pleased fascination as the leaves cast varied shadows on the ground below, their shapes changing with the waving of the branches. The sky above was a clear blue, with only an occasional wisp of cloud scurrying by.  
  
The Forest itself felt peaceful as Ghost made her way to the edge of the village--the same one that the little girl from last night had been from. It was peaceful enough, in the early dawn, a few of the farmers already up and about, tending to their fields. She watched them for a few moments, happy that all seemed peaceful.  
  
After a while, she noticed that something had been left at the edge of the forest, near where the little girl had rejoined her mother. Curious, Ghost made her way to the place, smiling when she realized that someone had left her a bowl of milk, and some bread.  
  
Some of the villagers were like that, especially if she had helped them, or someone they were close to. They would often leave gifts for her at the edge of the forest...  
  
Some villagers, though, were of the opposite bent...and likely would have run from fear if they ever laid eyes on her...Ghost felt a little saddened by that, but she knew that it was human nature...not all humans understood...She glanced to make sure that the farmers in the nearest fields to her weren't looking in her direction before she slid down the trunk of the tree and made her way to the milk.  
  
She lifted the bowl to her nose, sniffing it carefully...depending on when the offering had been left, the milk might be bad by now...but it still smelled fresh, telling Ghost that it must have been the first thing the child and her mother had done this morning...  
  
With a grateful smile, she raised to bowl towards where she though the little girl and her kin lived before taking a careful drink from it. The bread, when she picked it up, was still warm...and although she had to knock a few ants from it, it was fine...and very good. Ghost finished the offered meal quickly, gently replacing the bowl where she had found it, and then leaving a glittery piece of quartz inside as thanks.  
  
She was about to make her way back into the forest, when she heard one of the farmers call out to someone.  
  
"Well, I warned you! Don't you be blaming me when the Ghost comes for your soul!"  
  
Ghost immediately looked to where the shout came from, in time to see a flash of red hair disappear into the trees, and the two farmers return to their work, talking quietly among themselves. She blinked, surprised that she had completely missed the people that were so near to her spot. But the farmers had not seen her...nor had who-ever had entered the forest.  
  
Ghost checked to make sure the bowl and stone were secure, then faded back into the forest, making for the trees as soon as she was sure she was out of sight. For a moment, she paused, testing the feel of the forest now that a stringer had entered it. It was still peaceful...but also had the sense of something waiting...  
  
Waiting for what....?  
  
Intrigued, Ghost made her way to the path, then followed in the trees along it until she had managed to catch up with the young woman who was even now making her sure way deeper into the forest. She was lithe, graceful...her hair a deep red, and she was both armed and armored. Ghost climbed a little higher in the trees, not wanting to be seen. The weapon and armor made her nervous, for their presence bespoke of a warrior...but the young woman herself did not seem to be a threat...indeed...she seemed almost to draw Ghost closer, as if there was something familiar about her.  
  
The feeling was a little disconcerting for Ghost, but also piqued her interest more. Finally, she decided...she had to know who this stranger was...or at least where she was going. If nothing else, it simply seemed...important. So she carefully, silently kept pace with the red-haired warrior, following as Adrienne took the old path deeper into the ancient trees....  
  
******************  
  
As Adrienne made her way deeper into the Haunted Forest, she could feel the deep peace that resided within it. Sometimes, as she walked, it felt as if something may have been watching her, but if she tried to find out what it was, the presence would fade away, and she could find nothing.  
  
As she traveled, she could tell that the animals were not as shy as they could be, and monsters seemed to be all but non-existent. In all, it felt as if she had walked into the safest place she had ever been. Safe...and peaceful...guarded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kosuke

Waking up early, as always, Kosuke silently opens the door to his home. He calls into the house, "Oi! Wake up guys. Lets head to town and get some breakfast. Then there are many paths leading to wherever you wish to go."  
  
He steps back outside and tosses a sidelong glance at his two weary prisoners. He says to them, "Don't worry. Madam Masuko isn't too harsh. I am sure you will work off your debt in no time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrienne

Finally Adrienne stopped. "I should have been out by now." She said to no one in particular. "But this canopy is so thick that I can't even see the sun." She thinks for a little while. "Someone told me that moss always grows on the north side of trees. I guess it's time to find out." She calmly walks around a tree. "Well, whoever told me that is an idiot. There's moss on all sides of the tree! I can't believe it, I'm lost!" All Adrienne could was sit down in complete frustration.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ghost

Ghost Had kept pace with the young woman, keeping silent and hidden as she leapt from tree to tree. She frowned in concern when she noticed that the path Adrienne had chosen was one of the oldest ones, and had begun to fade as it led deeper into the trees.  
  
Soon, the old path was all but covered over by the surrounding foliage. Ghost sighed. Unless the warrior had been here before, Ghost knew what would happen.  
  
She would get lost.  
  
So it wasn't a surprise when the red-head did, indeed, stop...  
  
Curious, Ghost watched as Adrienne inspected the tree she was next to, staring hard at the moss.  
  
~~What is she looking for...?~~ it took Ghost a moment to realize that Adrienne was trying to find north by looking where the moss grew...Ghost smiled. She knew that that wives tale had spread far among those who were not familiar with the forest...  
  
But that also meant she needed help getting out...  
  
Ghost did not know where the young woman had intended to go originally, but she knew that they were nearer to the village on the water than to the village with the crystal tower...  
  
Ghost had faith that the traveler would be able to find her way to where she wanted to go though, once she was out of the trees...but that meant that Ghost would have to show her...  
  
Ghost sighed silently, thinking of the best way to do that...  
  
Finally, after some thought, she made her way to a nearby stream. Its banks were littered with more of the shiny white quartz  
rocks...Ghost filled her pockets with them, then made her way back to where the young warrior was. Silently, she lowered herself down behind the red-head, carefully placing the first white stone prominently in the middle of the clear ground...she repeated the steps silently, until she had a small trail going, and was out of sight...and then quickly made her way back behind Adrienne, who was still facing in the other direction.  
  
With careful dexterity, she found another dead branch and cracked it loose. This time, it was clear that the sound was from behind Adrienne. Ghost faded into the shadow of the trees, waiting and watching to see if the woman would understand what she was seeing....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enrai

Enrai grumbled something incoherent as he left his sleeping place in the hammock and pulled on his long-sleeved, dark violet shirt and tied it around the waist with a black sash. Honestly, Enrai hated it when people woke him up so early. It reminded him of when he was back in training. Enrai was having a mental battle of whether to throw something very heavy at blue boy's head or just go outside to meditate. He chose the latter. Pulling on his shoes and grabbing his bag, the Violet Dragoon double checked to make sure his claw was securely on his waist before heading out of the cabin. As he left, Enrai nodded to Kosuke with a "you woke me up, prepare to be annihilated later" look. Without another word, he sat cross-legged on the ground and began to meditate, his hands folded lightly atop each knee, his eyes closed and looking quite tranquil actually. "Give me a few minutes..." Unless Kosuke or Aori wanted an irritable Enrai, he hoped they would leave him alone for just a bit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kosuke

Kosuke watches Enrai go through his morning paces he grumbles to himself, "Oi Oi. This is taking forever. Perhaps I should have woke him up earlier and gotten it over with."  
  
He walks back to his prisoners. He says, "Well I don't suppose you two want to wait now do ya. Hang on maybe we will leave 'o disturbed one' here while I get you started and get myself some breakfast."  
  
He pokes his head back in the house and says, "Aori chan? Do you want to go for breakfast in town or are you going to sleep in?"  
  
He sighs and begins to walk to town. He says to the thieves, "Must be nice to be rich and never have to do anything."  
  
They nod Kosuke has an unspoken moment with his prisoners. He sweat drops realizing that socializing with such people could only be bad...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aori

Instantly as if she's done this every morning she put the pillow over her head and tossed the other one at the other person who talked to her with a reply of, "Shaddup Maki... I'm trying to sleep..." She quickly began to snooze again waiting for the routine, "It's time to get up! No lollygagging for you!" When she didn't here it she sat up unused to it rubbing her eyes a bit then yawning. She had forgot...she wasn't in the castle anymore. She quickly got up just enrobed in her long sleeved white shirt and walked out into the kitchen her hair all messed up and tangled around her shoulders. She quickly walked to the sink and washed out the crust from her eyes and looked out the door. Once again she was unused to this. She generally got up to  
start her daily chores. Her advisors didn't want her to grow being a lazy not know how to do anything type girl. She had to help the maids straighten up a lot of things. Then she had her glaive practice, etc etc. As she had told people before, she's not miss prim and proper even if she was rich. Besides, she couldn't sit around and do nothing like most people. After a bit of brushing out her hair and tying it into a braid, and sticking the rest of her clothing back on she walked outside to breathe in some air. Seeing Enrai in an irritable mood, instead of saying something she walked back inside and looked around for something to do. She didn't want to be bothersome to any of the two guys. Aori quickly spotted a broom and a few cleaning supplies and began to clean up the little cottage up. It was the least she could do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kosuke

Kosuke walks the two prisoners into town. They march straight over to the local tavern and enter it. Kosuke calls out, "Oi oi. I brought the two thieves just like you described them. They both choose to work off their debts."  
  
A rather feisty looking woman with flaming red hair walks out from within the kitchen. She laughs at the sight of the two defeated looking men. She calls out, "Good work Kosuke. Id say these two will learn to never again rob this town within three days."  
  
Kosuke sighs and takes a seat while the woman walks the men into the kitchen. As he sits there all of the waitresses make their rounds blowing kisses and waving and such. Kosuke rolls his eyes when they aren't looking. As the locals visit the place for the morning they high five the boy and pat him on the back. After a short wait a large feast is placed on Kosuke's table...he sets out to eat in silence...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aori

After cleaning a bit of the house doing a few menial chores Aori's stomach growled. She hadn't realized how hungry she actually was. After putting a few things away she walked outside. It seemed Enrai was still meditating, she decided to interrupt it just a teeny bit. "Hoiy! I'm gonna go into town now for something to eat.. if you wanna join me it's cool." She just began walking, if he wanted to follow he would if he didn't no biggy either. She walked in silence down the road toward the town her hand on her side. Aori quickly placed her hand on the pouch at her side estimating how much money is in it. "I hope it'll be enough to last me for a short while... didn't imagine I'd encounter this type thing." She finally made it into town, she looked around at the townspeople, seeing them as something new, and them seeing her as a foreigner of sorts. She quickly walked up to this huge hulking guy that was like three times her height. "Excuse me..." 

The guy looked down at her and smiled somewhat. "Well aincha cute... whaddya want?" 

"I was hoping you could tell me where I can find a guy about Oh so high.." She made a gesture with her hands, "With light blue hair, and his name is Kosuke... I believe.. yah that's it..." 

The man ended up guffawing and snickering at her a bit. "Whacha want him for eh little girl?? You another admirer?? I don't see why'd he want to see a shrimp like y..." 

Before he could muster another word Aori deftly and quickly sent a punch into the big guys stomach making him double over in pain. She may have been short, but she could pack a wallop. After the guy caught his breath he glared at her.

  
"I'll get you for that ya little wench!!" He quickly stood up pulling out a large hammer like instrument. Aori smirked at this man for a moment, it's been a while for her since she's been in a really good fight. She instantly pulled out her glaive, a crowd of gatherer's began to surround the two. A few of them making bets on the two the name, 'Colossus' occasionally resounding. 

"I bet Colossus is gonna win this fight easy..."

  
"I dunno, that chick their looks like she has a lot of spunk, but MAN is she short eh?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
